Some implementations relate generally to the construction of art media, specifically canvas stretched across a frame (e.g., a stretcher frame or stretcher bars). Stretcher frame construction is an independent but related initial step in the creation of this media. Stretched canvas may tend to rebound and relax over time. This can result in wrinkles appearing on the face of the canvas, which is not acceptable. A need may exist for a tool that provides a user with the mechanical advantage necessary to stretch a canvas taut enough to help prevent undesirable wrinkles from occurring over time.
Some implementations were conceived in light of the above-mentioned problems and limitations, among other things.